38: The Lilo Adventures of Pokemon(Indigo and Johto)
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: Lilo and Friends are in Alto Mare and going on adventures.(Also, another experiment has been activated.
1. The Battling Eevee Brothers

During their walk to the party. They heard a squeal. Ching and Pucca followed it to a cage. "This is cruel," Misty said sadly.

Ash looked at his Pokedex and Dexter explained that it can evolve into 8 different Pokemon. It can turn into a Joleton, a Vaperon, a Flareon, a Glaceon, a Leafeon, an Espeon, an Umbreon, and a Sylveon. They finally got to the party. At the party, they saw some pokemon being evolved by stones. Meanwhile, Max and his gang and Team Rocket were spying on the party, wanting some stones and food.

Tucker was playing Pin the Tail on The Donkey, while The Celestian Alliance was having conversations with the guest. There The Atkins Sisters came up. The rockstar with Glaceon was, "Chilrie" who's on drums, the goth twins with the Espeon and Umbreon were, "Sye" and "Claire" who are on guitar and bass, the hippie with the Leafeon was, "Meadow" who sings lead, and the cute little one with the bow with Sylveon was, "Lucy" whose Mikey's human best friend. There Brock fell deeply in love with Chilrie, "What brings you to the party?" Brock asked romantically.

"We're the entertainment," Chilrie answered.

As Brock tried to kiss her, Sye and Claire told him to stay away from Chilrie. Then 3 boys who have different hair colors. Sye's boyfriend, "Rainer" Claire's boyfriend, "Pyro" and Meadow's boyfriend, "Sparky".

"What about you Chilrie," Brock asked her, "Don't you have a boyfriend?"

"Well, I broke up with my boyfriend last month," Chilrie explained, "You don't wanna know why?"

"I respect that Chilrie." Brock said.

Donkey and Puss were talking to some cat-like Pokemon, who fell quickly in love with Puss. "Now those are some hot Pokemon," Donkey said.

Sparky, Rainer, and Pyro were cuddling with their girlfriends when they saw Eevee. They were thrilled to see it. They told their younger brother, "Mikey" that Eevee has returned. He explained that he placed it in the woods for the party. His brothers keep forcing him to evolve into a Jolteon, Vaporeon, and Flareon. Betty Ann and Pinkie thought they were being hard on him. Mikey decided that he should spend time alone. Lucy, Jason, Tommy, and Ben decided to follow him.

Lucy told Mikey that she liked his Eevee the way it is, just like how she liked her sylveon. "You sure know how to reason with people Lucy," Tommy said.

"Thank you," Lucy replied, "I knew him since I was 3."

"Lucy," Chilrie said as she came in "It's almost time for us to play, are you going to watch us?"

"Sure, Sis," Lucy said.

"Wait," Jason said, "You're not in the band?"

"Well," Lucy said sadly, "My sisters told me that I'm not ready to join the band."

"That's sound strict," Ben said.

The Atkins Sisters were ready to perform with their Pokemon as their backup singers, "One, Two, Three, Four," Chilrie said as sparks came onto the ground.

Team Rocket, Max, and his gang came in.

"Prepare for trouble," Jessie shouted.

"Make it double," James shouted.

"To protect the world from devastation," Lash and Speed shouted.

"To unite all people within our nation," Jack shouted.

"To Denounce the evils of truth and love," Penny shouted.

"To extend our reaches to the stars above," Max shouted.

"Jessie" Jessie shouted.

"James" James shouted.

"Max and friends," Max shouted.

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light" Jessie shouted

"Surrender now or prepare to fight" James shouted.

"Meowth that's right," Meowth shouted.

"A talking cat," Meadow said, "Far out!"

The Celestian Alliance were shocked that Max and his gang made their escape.

"How did you escape?" Gary asked.

"Our Team Rocket friends helped us out," Max explained as he stuffed his face with pudding.

"Do you like our outfits?" Penny asked with spaghetti in her mouth.

"That a lot of black," Ho-Oh said.

"Wheezing," James shouted, "Smog attack."

There Wheezing did a smog attack, making everyone blind. Luckily, Frank used The Element of Loyalty and made a rainbow tornado to clear the smog. Unfortunately, they realized that all the Pokemon, stones, and food were all stolen.

"Zoinks," Shaggy shouted, "The food is gone."

"No more food," Scooby said miserably.

"You hogged up all the potato chips and salsa," Frank yelled.

As everyone was freaking out. Meadow, Ho-oh, and Latias decided to pick up the litter when a scientist came in, he was, "Prof. Lewis Atkins," "Sorry I'm late everyone," Prof. Atkins shouted, "I had to take care of my elderly mother-in-law."

"Daddy," Chilrie shouted, "We're so glad your here."

"Girls what happened?" Prof. Atkins asked in horror.

"Oh Daddy," Lucy said with a hug, "Those horrible members of Team Rocket came in and stole our Pokemon."

"Now are backup singers are like gone." Meadow said sadly.

Prof. Atkins was horrified by this. They were wondering why was he so scared. He explained that he was once part of Team Rocket with Giovanni, Lt. Surge, Koga, and Sabrina. They were planning to expose aliens and poach Pokemon for their selfish needs. Then he met his wife looking for musical talents for her program. As he was ready to propose to her, he quitted.

Pucca used her super speed to go find Team Rocket. She looked around until she heard some Pokemon noises. She followed it to the enemies, having a victory buffet. Royal Pain contacted Max on his communicator and said that it'll be here in an hour to check on the Pokemon. She saw the Pokemon and Espeon, Umbreon, Leafeon, Glaceon, and Sylveon singing. Pucca nodded, meaning to let them sing until she comes back.

A short time later, Max told them to stop singing and he picked up Mikey's Eevee. Then they started to argue on which stone should they use to evolve Eevee. Jessie wanted a Flareon, Meowth wanted a Jolteon, James wanted a Vaporeon, Jack wanted a Glaceon, Penny wanted a Sylveon, Lash and Speed wanted either an Espeon or an Umbreon. Max calmed them down and wanted to use all of them. Before they can do it, Jason and Tommy knocked the stones out of the hands. "Don't hurt the eevee," Jason shouted.

Kirsten explained to them on how they knew the location by Pucca following their singing. Jessie sent out her Arbok and James sent out his Wheezing. Ben Tennyson picked up the stolen stones and returned them to Chilrie. Jolteon did a Thunderbolt on Arbok, Vaporeon did a Water gun on Wheezing, Espeon and Umbreon did quack attack on Lash and Speed, Leafeon did a razor leaf on Jack spicer, which made him cry, Glaceon did an Icy Wind on Penny, and Flareon did a fire spin so the bad guys won't escape, but they weren't finish. Wheezing did a sludge on the grown eevees and everyone was shocked in horror.

"Sylveon," Lucy shouted in anger, "Confusion."

There Sylveon made them act goofy. There Jessie accidentally made Eevee's cage slip. Luckily, Lugia used his powers in secret to save Eevee. Ash, Misty, and Brock freed Eevee. As Mikey saw his brothers' and their girlfriends' Pokemon injured. He decided to take them down. Eevee did a rage tackle attack while Lucy told Sylveon did a Hyper Beam and made Team Rocket blast off again. Everyone congratulated them for their first real battle. There they decided to be an Eevee and Sylveon trainer.

There everyone accepted it.

Later, they were celebrating their Pokemon rescue. Betty Ann secretly made a new party buffet and gave prettier decor. "Alright everyone," Sparky announced, "We like to show you 5 beautiful chicks of Alto Mare, "The Atkins Sisters." There the girls sang their song about Pokemon with Lucy on tambourine.

" **I wanna be the very best**

 **Like no one ever was**

 **To catch them is my real test**

 **To train them is my cause**

 **I will travel across the land**

 **Searching far and wide**

 **Teach Pokemon to understand**

 **The power that's inside**

 **Pokemon! Gotta catch 'em all! It's you and me**

 **I know it's my destiny,**

 **Pokemon! Oh you're my best friend**

 **In a world, we must defend**

 **Pokemon! A heart so true**

 **Our courage will pull us through,**

 **You teach me and I'll teach you,**

 **Pokemon! Gotta catch 'em all** " Meadow sang as everyone applauded.

Lucy's sisters decided that she should join the band. Prof. Atkins made an announcement on who should join him on his camping journey to see clefairies. The winners were, "Lilo and her friends", "Abigail Lincoln", "Steven Universe", and "Jake Long".

"Congrats on going on your camping trip," Lugia said.

"Thank you," Lilo replied.

The end.


	2. Clefairy and the Moon Stone

A few hours after the party, The Celestian Alliance, Abby Lincoln, Jake Long, and Steven Universe were camping in the forests near Alto Mare. Prof. Atkin's daughters couldn't go because they had to practice for the Pokemon dance showcase for Monday.

While they were hiking the next day, they saw someone has left some nets, trapping innocent Pokemon. "It breaks mine and my girls' hearts to see innocent Pokemon trapped," said Prof. Atkins, "Which is why is a vegetarian like her mother."

"Where is she anyway?" Steven asked.

"She's visiting her mother at the local retirement home," Prof. Atkins explained, "My mother-in-law has gotten sick lately."

"We know how that feels when growing up with senior citizens friends." Gary replied, "There are my grandparents, Madame Foster, Mr. Lewis, Mrs. Twombly, Bernie Kibbitz, and Ms. Webster."

There they started to free the trapped Pokemon. "Free the Pokemon!" Stitch shouted.

"Why would they hurt these innocent Pokemon?" Lilo asked.

As they got to the middle of the cave, they saw a giant Moon Stone and a group of pink fluffy Pokemon called, "Clefairies,"

"You know how poke trainers have 6 Pokemon?" Prof. Atkins asked them, "My daughters have 6 Pokemon each, a good way to show their responsibility."

Max and his posse and Team Rocket came out looking messed up. Max was complaining because Royal Pain came and was furious that we didn't capture any Pokemon for Giovanni and they wanted to get clefairys, Pikachu, Stitch, and Angel. It gave Prof. Atkins the chills. There The Celestian Alliance went hiding and turned into their armor mode. They fought them off with their elements while Team Rocket fought off with their Pokemon.

Prof. Atkins didn't want to see the violence, so he covered his eyes. There The Celestian Alliance decided to use their elements.

"Generosity!" Kirsten shouted as she shot diamonds at Arbok."

"Laughter,", Betty Ann shouted as she used her element on victreebel.

Then they saw that the match was a ruse to get the giant moonstone. Not only that, they stole the clefairy, Pikachu, Stitch and Angel. They needed to find them fast. "We'll go up and find them," shouted David.

David, Fluttershy, Frank, and Rainbow Dash flew up and looked around for them. There they found them making off with the stone. Fluttershy and David decided to warn the others while Frank, Jake, and Rainbow Dash fight them off. "Loyalty!" Frank shouted.

Jake jumped down and shouted, "Dragon up!"

There he turned into a dragon and fought off Lash and Speed. Lash used his stretching to knock out Jake, but Jake was powerful. Speed then did a cycle around him and Rainbow Dash stopped Speed. "Awesome!" Rainbow Dash shouted.

Before they had a chance to attack Frank, the others came in time. Kiki and Applejack freed the Pokemon, Stitch, and Angel in time. Wheezing was coming in and was about to attack them, "Me so cute and fluffy!" Stitch shouted as he knocked out Wheezing.

Steven took down the arbok with his shield. Then Prof. Atkins came in looking horrified seeing members of Team Rocket.

Jessie recognized Prof. Atkins from the permanent records and told them that Giovanni would love for his daughters to join him, but he refused to let his 5 girls get into any criminal activity. Clefairy decided to help out, there they pointed their fingers up and did The Metronome. They started to feel a little dizzy and Prof. Atkins warned them that The Metronome is really dangerous. "How bad can it be?" Pinkie Pie asked.

There the clefairy pointed at Team Rocket, Max, and his gang and they flew off saying, "Sound like Team Rocket and Max's gang are blasting off again!"

There the giant Moon Stone got shattered into pieces and made some clefairy into Celfable. Fluttershy thought they were cute. "There cute." Stitch said.

Angel came up to one and hugged it. Abby gave clefables high fives. One of the clefairies came up to Prof. Atkins and bonded with him. He would love it if Lucy had a clefairy since she has 5 pokemon.

Back at the campsite, Betty Ann was telling her story of, "The Tale of The Sorcerer's Apprentice," Prof. Atkins liked it. During the


	3. Flower Power

As they arrived home, they met a woman with long pink hair and a swablu. She was Prof. Atkins wife, "Avia" and she was accompanied by her elderly mother, "Aeria" and her pet Altaria. Aeria explained that she's feeling much better now. Avia was glad that her husband is home from camping and has brought home a clefairy.

"Professor," David asked, "Don't you have any Pokemon?"

"Of course David," Prof. Atkins answered as he got out a pokeflute.

He told them that he always has a poke flute with him. As he played the pokeflute, all of the family's Pokemon came in. They were a castform, a swinub, a delibird, a speal, a cubchoo, an abra, a natu, a smoochum, a spoink, an igglybuff, a purloin, a zoura, a vullaby, a deino, a nuzleaf, a sunflora, a lilligant, a roselia, an ivysaur, a skiploom, a kirlia, a floette, a swirlix, a snubbull, a chimchar, a mankey, an aipom and the girls' eevees. "Not only I run a Pokemon research company," Prof. Atkins explained, "I also run a Pokemon sanctuary."

Then The Atkins Sisters came down to see the commotion. There they saw that their dad has returned from camping. They all gave him a big group hug. Then Prof. Atkins showed Lucy a clefairy. She loved it and thanked her father for the clefairy. Chilrie hoped that Lilo and her friends can come to the Musical showcase and the rules say that if you're in the showcase, you're allowed to bring guest. Lilo said that they'll come. "Accata" Stitch shouted.

Later that night, there were numerous people backstage. There were Chilrie's friend, "Bailey", Sye and Claire's friend, "Aaron", Meadow's friend, "Caitlin" 3 mysterious teenagers with freaky hair, and a military general with a psychic woman and a ninja. "Okay boss," said the military general with a communicator in his hand, "Tell us again what we're doing?"

"As you guys go on stage," their boss explained on the communicator, "Knock out the audience and steal their Pokemon."

"Got it." they replied.

"And don't worry of those bozos with that talking meowth," said the boss, "They won't mess up."

Chilrie was checking on her sisters' singing voices when a hunky looking singer with a guitar came in. Chilrie started to fall in love with him. He comments Chilrie on her hair and she almost passes out. Then a punk-rock teen came in pushing the others to Chilrie. "Hey hot stuff," said the punk, "Good luck in the showcase."

" "Keard" we broke up remember?" Chilrie asked.

Unfortunately, he tried to woo her with his music. Sye and Claire came in and scared him by saying that the craft services will give him hair on his nose and tongue. Chilrie thanked them for saving.

Meanwhile in another dressing room, Puss, Donkey, Stella the bird and her friends, and The Mane 6 were sneaking around. "Nice dressing rooms." Stella comments.

"These costumes are divine." Rarity comments.

"Oh my," Fluttershy said, "That's a lot of Pokemon."

"They need some warming up," Pinkie shouted as she sang The Pony Pokey. As Avia was about to open the door and check on the Pokemon. The ponies hid behind the costumes while the Pokemon got ready for the showcase.

"These were quite some wild Pokemon," Puss whispered to Stella the bird.

In the audience, the decor's theme was Flower Power, Prof. Atkins explained that she was also a hippie when they first met. He said that they were planning to steal some pokemon at a pet show. He just wanted the monkey-like pokemon, when Avia came up and started to sing with Swablu by her side. Kristen, Kimber, Pucca, Ching, Betty Ann, Lilo, and Misty thought it was a beautiful love story.

Then Avia came up on stage, "Hello everyone, "Avia announced, "Welcome to the 15th annual Alto Mare Musical Showcase, sponsored by Rorority's. Years ago, this theater was used to host beauty pageants. My mother, "Aeria" won the Miss. Alto Mare when she was young. Now it's hosting a lot of things. For our first act, Bailey and her Bellossoms, "Bella" and "Belle" with their gymnastics routine."

Bailey came up on stage and performed with a pokeflute while Bella and Belle did their routine. As Belle they did a Bell-oop-de-loop, it failed. Luckily, Kimber caught belle in time. Bailey thanked her for saving her Belle.

Then it was Aaron's turn. Aaron, Dustox, and Beautifly came in and performed a hip hop routine with the song, "2.B.A Master", Caitlin Gothitelle and Sigilyph came in playing the harp version of, "You look at me," with Gothitelle and Sigilyph dancing, and Kread came up on stage with his Farxure and Dragonair and started playing his punk rock song while everyone plugged their ears. As he was done, he pushed his pokemon out of the way. "Ba'aq-quas" Stitch shouted, "Ika patooka."

Prof. Atkins remembered his parents in his childhood, where they made fun of him for being a total nerd. "I admit," Betty Ann replied, "He sure is a total jerk."

Meanwhile in the audience, Team Rocket, Max and his gang were acting jealous, there they decided to get in on the act. As Koga, Lt. Surge, and Sabrina came up to perform their act, "Double Trouble". Team Rocket came in and did their song.

Lt. Surge, Sabrina, and Koga were peeved off that their ruining their act. At the end of their song, everyone booed because their thought it was lame. got really furious and got security to kick them out and she banned them from the theater.

Then it was time for The Atkins Sisters turn. They promised their mother they won't get hurt, There they sang, "Pikachu (I choose you)" with their pokemon as their choir.

 **"Pikachu!**

 **You know that you're the one so**

 **I choose you!**

 **There's no one else that I'd rather**

 **Have here by my side,**

 **And you can help me win this fight,**

 **Because we need to face the challenge that's ahead."** Meadow sang.

Finally, Aquis came on with his politoed on bass and his octillery on drums singing, "Together Forever".

 **"You've been such a good friend,**

 **I've known you since I don't know when.**

 **We've got lots of friends but they come and go.**

 **Even though we've never said it,**

 **There's something that the two of us both know:**

 **Together forever, no matter how long -**

 **From now until the end of time.**

 **We'll be together, and you can be sure**

 **That forever and a day,**

 **That's how long we'll stay,**

 **Together and forever more.** " he sang.

There he blew a kiss to Chilrie backstage. Ching thought that Aquis did a wonderful performance. Sam thought that Catlin did well on her harp, The Midnight Society loved Aaron's and The Atkins Sisters' acts.

Outside, they congratulated The Atkins Sisters on their performance. Then Aquis came in and complimented Chilrie, this made Keard and Brock jealous.

A few hours later, The Atkins Sisters were starting to go to bed when Prof. Atkins came in saying that their grandma is on the phone. "I always wanted you to do music like your sisters Lucy," said Grandma.

As Avia finished calling her, she looked at Sye and Claire

"We're you trying scare people again?" Avia asked sternly, "The security guards told me about it."

"Of course mother," Sye answered,

"But we needed to save Chilrie from Keard." Claire replied.

"I know," Avia replied, "And you did it by being yourselves."

There the sisters decided to go to bed.

The End.


	4. Wherefore art thou pokemon

The Celestian Alliance were doing some window shopping at the markets when they heard someone yelling, "Maria!" It was a girl with blonde hair.

"I love your hair." Kristen comments.

"Thank you." replied the girl, "I'm looking for my nidoran, "Maria" she's blue and has an orange bow."

They decided to help her. As they were looking around, they found a boy who looked like Tucker. He explained that he was looking for his pet nidoran, he's purple and ha a blue bow.

As they looked around, they saw their nidoran having flowers for lunch. Ralph and Emily were peeved off by this and separated them. "Now that's what I call tough love," Donkey said.

Later at the sanctuary. "Romance, it's a hard .

"The Eevee bros are taking us to our 8 month anniversary to the botanical gardens tomorrow," Sye said.

"Chilrie," Claire said to her, "Have you thought up the perfect first date for you and Aquis?"

"I'm thinking that I should go to the beach tomorrow," Chilrie answered.

"Daddy said I can't date until I'm 10." said Lucy to The Celestian Alliance.

Prof. Atkins came in with his monkey pokemon asking about what's happening. Lilo told them that they encountered 2 kids named, Emily and Ralph. "I remember those 2, they were from last year's showcase." Prof. Atkins explained, "Emily entered with her ballet routine, while Ralph entered with his piano routine. They knew each other since they were babies and they always catch the same pokemon. Eventually, their Nidoran fell in love."

"Do you know where they live professor?" Kiki asked

"Of course, they live on Shinnoh Blvd right next to each other." Prof. Atkins answered, "I keep the addresses of all the competitors so my girls would make friends."

"Let Chilrie and I come with you," Lucy shouted, "Every Tuesday, Daddy invites his friends over for bridge and Mom usually visits Grandma."

"Be sure you girls get home for dinner," Prof. Atkins reminded, "I'm making some macaroni and cheese with lemonade."

Later at Shinnoh Blvd. The boys walked up to Ralph's home, while the girls walked up to Emily's home. Then a ninja girl tries to take their harmony rings, but Stella, Luca, Dahlia, Poppy, and Willow scared her off. When Ralph and Emily got outside, they saw that they were taming their birds. As they were talking about their differences, Tony and Maria fled off. Stitch, Pikachu, Angel, Puss, Donkey, Stella and her friends decided to follow them too.

They heard wedding bells and out of nowhere, they followed the sound to a gazebo near St. Florence cathedral. A bride and groom came out. "Congratulations." said one of the guest. "A wedding!" Puss whispered.

"Naga wedding rings." Stitch whispered as they saw the couple didn't have wedding rings.

Donkey came up to congratulate the couple when he saw that "Surge? Sabrina?" he asked.

"You heard of us," Sabrina replied.

"Well, my friends there told me about you guys," Donkey explained as Puss face palmed himself.

As they were trying to escape, Lash, Jack, and Speed captured them while they were dressed as caterers. Koga was the preacher, Meowth was the ring bearer, Jessie, Penny and the same ninja who attacked Lilo and her friends were the bridesmaids, and James, Warren, and Max were the groomsmen.

As Ralph, Emily, Chilrie, Lucy and The Celestian Alliance were calming down as they explained that they secretly love each other as well, they saw that their pokemon and pets are gone. Lucy's Sylveon sniffed out something and followed it. "Sylveon loves to sniff out dessert," Lucy explained, "One time a friend of moms came to our house for dinner and she snook into the cookies."

They followed Sylveon to the kidnapping sight where Lash, Speed, and Jack were eating some wedding cake. As they caught them, the ninja came back. "That's the same ninja girl who tried to steal our Harmony Rings!" Kiki exclaimed.

"Janine honey, take them down," Koga said.

"I got it Daddy." said Janine.

They were shocked that she was Koga's daughter. There she summoned her crobat, tentacruel, and ariados. Donkey got scared. Then Sylveon did a Hyper Beam on Crobat while Glaceon did an Ice Bream on Ariados.

Tentacruel took the bag of stolen animals while Donkey cried for help. Luckily, a flash blinded it. It was Tip and Daphne coming from the local seafood factory. There Tentacruel dropped the bag, leaving the animals falling. Rainbow Dash quickly came to the rescue and Fluttershy freed them once they landed on the ground.

Lilo told Ralph, Emily, Daphne, Tip, Lucy, and Chilrie to safety while they take care of Tentacruel. Warren decided to follow them. Once they left, The Celestian Alliance powered up and took down the monster. Then Pinkie Pie Pie brought in a mega party cannon and blasted Team Rocket off Again.

As Chilrie, Lucy, Tip, Daphne, Ralph, Emily and their Pokemon were escaping, Warren came up and tried to stop them with fire, but Tony and Maria took him down with Tackle and he ran off. Tony and Maria kissed and they turned into a nidorino and a nidorina. Emily and Ralph developed romantic feelings as well. The Celestian Alliance turned back to normal and saw that everything worked out.

Later that night, Chilrie, Lucy, Prof. and Mrs. Atkins were having dinner Sye, Claire, and Meadow came back form their dates and had a good date. "We had a spooky time," Claire said to her father who was feeding his chimchar.

"They showed us some black flowers," Sye explained.

"Sparky Even showed me some flowers that look like Pikachu." Meadow continued.

"Do you want some dinner?" Mrs. Atkins asked.

"No thanks mom," Meadow answered, "The boys bought us some tofu dogs."

"That's cool." Mrs. Atkins replied.

The End.

She showed the pictures to her father

"No thanks mom," Meadow answered, "The boys bought us some tofu dogs."

"That's cool." Mrs. Atkins replied.

The End.

She showed the pictures to her father


	5. Beach Blank-out Blastoise

The Celestian Alliance, Chilrie, and Aquis were relaxing on the beach. "Our first date," Chilrie said to her boyfriend.

"I'm psyched," Aquis replied.

Suddenly, they heard some music, "Hippie music." Stitch said.

"Oh great." Iago shouted, "A day at the beach and some dumb hippie music is ruining my tan."

"Were is that music coming fwom?" Tweety asked.

There they saw Meadow playing tambourine with her friends, "Nirvana" playing maracas and her pet chikorita playing bongos, "Micha" playing guitar and her pet Snivy playing harmonica, "Dylan" playing the didgeridoo and his pet shroomish playing an African drum, and "Jules" playing the sitar and his pet treecko played the ukelele Elvis style. Stitch rooted for the treecko. Brock started to fall in love with Micha and Nirvana, but Misty pulled him away from them.

"Whoa," Nirvana said, "Like that dude sure knows how to disturb ladies."

"Apologize for Brock," Misty replied, "He does this to all the girls."

Meadow explained that they were protecting a group of Squirtle from the angry citizens. Then one of the squirrels came up. "Oh my," Fluttershy whispered at the ponies were hiding by the snack bar, "A cute Squirtle."

"It is cute Fluttershy" Twilight replied in a whisper.

"Save The Squirtle!" shouted the hippies.

Then Keard came in with his Frauxae and his dragonair, who were scaring off beach goers on purpose and stealing their food.

"Hello, hot cakes." Keard came.

"We broke up because you keep being a bad influence to some of my friends and you rarely brush your teeth."

"Who cares about them?" Keard asked.

"For my dad's birthday, you gave him some cheap socks." Chilrie said to them "He's using them now for food holders for the Pokemon."

"The mayor of Alto Mare has been complaining about the squirtles on the beach," Keard explained.

Pikachu talked to the squirtles. He explained to Ash that a few days ago, Blastoise was leading you through a migration when they lost him in a thunderstorm in Alto Mare. There they stayed on the beach until he shows up. Chilrie and Aquis decided to come with them.

"Tucker", Gary said to him, "You stay here with the squirtles and the hippies."

"Fine," Tucker groaned.

"Right on little man," Meadow said, "You can help us protect them."

"Can we stay with him too?" Dahlia asked Kristen in a whisper, "We don't want him to pull pranks?"

"Okay," Kristen answered.

There they took off on their ponies. Twilight casted a spell on them so they can walk on water. "Island!" Stitch shouted.

Brock read that the island is called Quxawth Chain. It's called that because one of the explorers of Alto Mare, "John Quxawth" discovered it after he got lost at sea and had help from a Blastoise to get home. There it was polluted with numerous pieces of litter, oil cans, and cut down trees. "This smells dirty." Stitch said.

As they were looking around, they saw a green crab-like experiment. Lilo quickly recognized him as Experiment 505 a.k.a Ploot. He was cleaning up pollution when marrill was running off from 2 pokemon grunts. One had long blonde hair and another had green hair. They were, "Cassidy" and "Butch".

Lilo found out that they were causing all of the pollutions. Fluttershy got mad because they scared of the marrills. Cassidy summoned her raticate and Butch summoned his primeape. Angel decided to hold them off while Fluttershy, David, Chilrie, and Aquis go look for the marrill and everyone clean up the island.

Fluttershy and David found them trapped in a net. "Kindness!" David shouted as he cut the net, freeing the marrills. Suddenly, Rainbow Dash swooped and cleaned up the litter around them. "Awesome!" she shouted.

There she accidentally spread out the marrill. Aquis decided to serenade the marrills and they came in.

Meanwhile, the hippies were still protecting the squirtles, "Save The Squirtles." shouted the hippies.

Then an obese man with brown hair came in. He was "Mayor Graund Boulderton" and his pet sandshrew, "Little mayor" who had a brown necktie. He was peeved off that. "For a few days now these Squirtles keep interrupting my tourists." he said sternly, "I'm afraid I'm permanently banning you from the beach.

"But the Squirtles." Meadow said.

"We'll send them off to another beach." he replied back

Then his wife, "Flo" came in with her pet wooper. Flo had short blue hair and had aquatic like clothes. "Graund, honey," Flo said to her husband, "There just protecting them."

"I got this dear." The mayor said without looking at her.

Tucker seemed confused on what the mayor is doing. "He doesn't care much about the ocean." Flo explained to them, "He told me when he was a child, a sharpedo scarred the shoes off him while he was sleeping."

"You don't need shoes to swim," Tucker replied, "Unless their swim shoes."

Back on the island, Pinkie Pie was cleaning the litter in a snap when she found Blastoise. "I found him!" Pinkie shouted.

"Good work Pinkie Pie." Betty Ann shouted.

Brock examined the Blastoise and he was too weak to carry on. "Laughter!" she shouted as balloons got on Blastoise.

There the humans got onto the Blastoise. David, Chilrie, and Aquis came onto the Blastoise on time. The ponies decided to go back since they still have that spell on them.

As they were floating off, the marrills thanked The Celestian Alliance for cleaning their island.

Back on the beach, the hippies still refused to leave until the squirtles leader comes back. Suddenly, they heard some guitar music. It was Aquis playing, while Chilrie played her drumsticks on Blastoise. "Groovy beat!" Meadow shouted.

The Celestian alliance started to remove the balloons from Blastoise. "I hope the Pokemon don't eat these balloons," David whispered.

"No they won't David," Betty Ann replied, "These balloons will turn into Squirtle food."

As they popped, the Squirtle food came down and they started to eat them. The Mayor was shocked by how happy the Squirtles were to see Blastoise and that Aquis was on it. "Are you okay Aquis?" he asked.

"I'm fine dad," Aquis answered.

"Your the mayor's son?" Gary asked.

"Of course," Aquis answered.

"Aquis." Flo said as she hugged her son, "Did you remember sunscreen?"

"Indeed," Aquis answered.

Flo was impressed that Aquis played to get his father's attention, which is why she made him enter the showcase. The mayor was wrong about his talent and music can change. So he decided to unban Meadow and her friends and everyone cheered, except for Keard. He loved it when the squirtles were hogging the beach. There they did water gun on Keard and got him wet and run off in anger.

"I hope I never see that troublemaker here again." Mayor Boulderton said, "One time he ruined one of my speech's by rewriting it into a dragon/punk theme and calling me a ground pig."

"What about Cassidy and Butch?" Misty asked.

"We got it covered." shouted a coast guard carrying them, "We caught these 2 troublemakers boat jacking one of the boats from the harbor."

"We just wanted to steal that Blastoise and make a sofa out of him." Butch blabbed out.

"Wait to go Butch." angrily shouted Cassidy.

There the police arrested them for poaching. There Aquis kissed Chilrie on the cheek and she blushed. "You finally have a girlfriend sweetie," Flo said to her son.

The End.


	6. A Ghost of a Chance

They were checking out the haunted sights of Alto Mare when they saw a strange man with a clown suit named, "Fernando the Fire Breather." The kids think he was strange. He showed them a treasure detector. Frank and Iago thought it would be amazing, but Kiki dragged him.

Meanwhile, Lord Hater and The Harbingers of Doom were kicked out Club Vapor for annoying the patrons, "Don't ever come back to Club Vapor" yelled the owner with the vaporeon with punk attire.

The band got really hungry since they didn't eat anything from the menu. "Sir," Commander Peepers said to Lord Hater "Where are we gonna get some food?"

"Food you say?" asked Fernando, "This treasure detector will help find gold and give you food."

"Food is excellent!" King Dedede shouted, "Especially pizza, spaghetti, and garlic bread?"

There they paid Fernando and started searching for food.

Meanwhile, the heroes were by a large haunted house,

"The spookiest home in Alto Mare is Merliscire Castle," Sye explained,

"We go here every year on Halloween," Claire continued, "To summoned the spirits of Alto Mare."

As they looked inside, it was quiet and burned out. The place has been burnt for years by the dust and the old burnt marks. Then fire came out, but they didn't smell the fire. The fire then turns into ghastlys, revealing to be illusions. Claire told Umbreon to use Nightshade while Sye told Espeon to use tackle. There the ghastly made a run for it.

"The Pokemon are trying to defend the place from trespassers." shouted a familiar voice.

Ho-Oh and Lugia came in, "This was once our Alto Mare house, "Merliscire Castle". Ho-Oh continued, "We use this place to welcome travelers." One day, criminals came and tried to use it for its selfish gain. So I burned the place down and warned everyone that to kept as a witness."

Sye and Claire thought they were being sarcastic on who they are and decided to look at the ghastly and admired them.

"Like," shouted the blonde boy from the showcase "That's amazing."

The 3 teenagers came out. "Aren't you the same guys we saw at the showcase?" Kristen asked

"Like yeah" answered the girl with red hair., "I'm like, "Moltres" and this is my brother, "Zapados" and my sister, "Articuno"."

"We so went backstage to see if you're doing okay." Zapados continued.

"Luckily the security like totally didn't catch us," Articuno replied.

"How are we going to get out?" Lilo asked.

They found an open window and they looked down to see their on the highest floor, "Loyalty!" Frank shouted as he made stairs made of clouds. Sye and Claire turned around and saw everyone getting out of the window. They were impressed by it and followed them. Once everyone landed on the ground they decided to

Outside, they saw citizens of Alto Mare were complaining about Lord Hater and The Harbingers of Doom stealing their food. Sye and Claire saw a burger joint man and he explained that Lord Hater and The Harbingers of Doom have been tracking food all around and most kitchens are empty. The Celestian Alliance knew they had to stop them. Sye and Claire decided to get the police while they find the band.

As they were looking around. "Blood!" Donkey shouted.

"Naga blood." Stitch replied as he licked it, "Tomato sauce."

"Someone has like been to a pizza place,"

"Mama mia," shouted a pizza maker in an Italian accent with a Lickitung, "Those mean skeleton men stole my pizzas."

"Zefiro!" Sye shouted as the others look confused.

"He's one of Daddy's friends, " Claire explained, "What's wrong?"

"As I was dealing with the lunch rush when that Lord Hater band came in and took everyone's food off the table." Zefiro explained, "They have a lot of money to pay."

"We'll catch those pizza stealers," Lilo replied.

As they were tracking down the tomato sauce, they saw that local grocery stores, other restaurants and food carts were robbed. The trail ended to the Alto Mare public library. Inside it had Dewott statues, carvings that look like poliwhirl, and paintings of legendary water pokemon. Misty and Rarity were admiring the architecture.

Stitch found a picture of Lugia and Latias. Lugia remembered playing with Latias. Then Latias came in with Lucy in horror, "Father your here." Latias said in horror, "Lord Hater and The Harbingers of Doom are kicking everyone out and are using the library for their rehearsal area.

It made Ho-Oh furious. There she got turned into her true form.

Inside, Lord Hater and The Harbingers were playing their instruments and eating junk food. "In a library you have to stay quiet!" Ho-Oh yelled, "And you don't bring in food!"

"Come on, we needed to book our next gig." Goldar complained.

Pikachu and Stitch tried to take some food, but Lilo stopped them.

"Magic!" Gary and Lilo shouted as they sent all the food back to their rightful place.

Lord Hater and The Harbingers of Doom got to scared and ran off, but Espeon, Umbreon, Pikachu Stitch, Angel, and Sylveon stopped them. Iago, Tweety, Stella and her friends pecked their heads. Lord Hater begged to stop. Lugia told them that they'll stop if they pay off the pizza at Zefiro's.

Later at Zefiro's restaurant, they were making pizzas while Likitung was supervising them to make sure they don't escape. In the dining area, Sye and Claire were having pizzas with their boyfriends while The Celestian Alliance were having some pizza at a separate table.

"This is delicious," Pleakley comments as he scarfed down a slice.

"Save some for us Pleakley," Jumba replied.

"The other competitors have gone home." David explained, "But we still have a few more days til we can leave."

The End.


	7. Pokemon Fashion Flash

Scissor's Street, the fashion district of Alto Mare. As they were going along, they saw an ad for Salon Rocquet. They figured it sounded familiar. As they found it, they saw Pokemon coming out in tacky makeup with horrified Rarity.

By the window, they saw that the arbok looked like a Christmas tree. Inside, Team Rocket was secretly planning to steal rare Pokemon for Giovanni. An owner came out with its Nidorina, Charmeleon, and Pichu in tacky hairstyles and clothes. "They look like circus clowns," Frank said.

"And those hairstyles look familiar," Kristen replied.

There they found the studio, "Ancient Flower Beauty Studio" where they saw a red-haired woman in blue clothes. "Paris" Chilrie shouted.

"Pari." Chilrie shouted.

"This is my best friend, "Paris"" Chilrie explained, "She runs the beauty studio."

Brock started to fall in love with Paris, but Betty Ann and Kiki pushed him to a bean bag chair. Then they saw Mikey playing with his Eevee "Mikey," Lilo shouted as he turned to her, "You're here too?"

"Yeah," Mikey answered, "My brothers have to train their eevvees again."

"The studio pokemon hasn't been making money on its tours lately" Chilrie explained, "So we figure we can do costumes with costumes made by Paris."

"Très bien," Paris shouted.

"Hey, sanctuary twerp." shouted a girl with green hair and a bun and a spinarak with a boa and tacky makeup.

It was Lucy's rival, "Termi" A month ago Lucy was playing with the animals in the sanctuary when Termi scared them off with her anger. She got accompanied by a cute girl with light brown hair and a teddiursa and a bow. She was Termi's lackey, "Medianne" "Oh no!" Lucy said.

"I hope you blow your concert." Termi shouted.

Kristen decided to check out Salon Roquet. Misty, Rarity, Stitch and Angel decided to go with her as well. As they got to Salon Rocquet they saw a tourist coming out with a Turtwig with tacky makeup. They were starting to freak. Max and Jack saw them and gave them a makeover.

"What are you fellas doing?" Meowth asked in a whisper.

"We're making their faces look like circus clowns until they tell them where Pikachu is," Jack whispered.

Kristen got freaked out. She saw Max remove his glasses and recognized him. "Generosity!" she shouted as their stylist clothes were ripped and under them were there Team Rocket clothes. Stitch and Angel needed to warn the others, so they ran and fast as they could.

Stitch and Angel made it to Ancient Flower Beauty Studio to see the others doing their own fashion show, "Kristen and Misty are kidnapped." Stitch explained.

"What?" they shouted.

"We'll go rescue Kristen and Misty," Gary shouted as The Celestian Alliance left the studio.

Meanwhile, Paris got out her cellphone and made a call.

Along the way, they saw some customers complain that their Pokemon haven't returned from their makeovers at Salon Rocquet. As they got to Salon Rocquet, they saw Jessie and Penny wearing prom dresses while James, Meowth, Max, Lash, Speed and Warren wore colonial dresses which made everyone laugh. "Jack, I told you to get colonial men's outfits!" Max shouted.

"Sorry," Jack replied, "But these are a lot cheaper."

They now know why are the Pokemon so tacky, it's because of their goofiness. They also told them that looks aren't everything, but they didn't listen. Jessie got out her arbok in stolen pearls and a bonnet and Jessie came out in a stolen colonial wig.

Kiki and Betty Ann surrounded Lash and Speed. They got nervous. "We don't fight girls!" Lash and Speed yelled.

Pinkie Pie got out her party cannon and blasted them to the wall. Applejack high fives Pinkie.

Fluttershy and David were fighting off Jack Spicer and has monkeys when he shouted, "Kindness!" and made butterfly wings came out.

"Generosity," Kristen whispered as she freed them.

"Why do you want this Pikachu so badly?"

"Because," Meowth explained, "It's more powerful than an evolved Raichu and is extremely loyal."

"So hand over the Pikachu or your clown friends get hurt," Max shouted as he turned his head in a shock.

"They're gone!" Max shouted.

"Over here," Misty shouted.

She and Kristen were wearing rock star outfits. "Those outfits are dazzling ladies." Rarity said as she fainted.

"Surf's up Pokemon," Misty shouted as she got out all of her Pokemon.

They all did a water gun while horsea did a sludge attack. Psyduck did a confusion but accidentally made a curtain fall down, revealing some sad Pokemon. "The stolen Pokemon. Magic!" Gary shouted as the Pokemon realm free "And take your owners to Ancient Flower Beauty Studio."

Finally, The Celestian Alliance got behind Misty and her Starmie did a surf attack washing away Team Rocket. "Looks like Team Rocket's washing off again!" they shouted.

Then a wealthy lady with purple hair and a Mienshao came in. "Hi, y'all," she said in a southern accent.

"I love her dress." Rarity comments as she got up.

"Aren't you, the fashion critic, "Louise Lay," Brock asked.

"I'm visiting Scissors Street of Alto Mare to see the fashion highlights of it." She said as she nodded.

"Our new friend, "Paris" owns a cute beauty studio," Kristen said.

"I was wondering where my pearls went off to," Louise shouted. "The colonial wig is for my husband in Saffron City. He loves colonial attire."

Back at Ancient Flower Beauty Studio, they saw a group of people waiting in line. As they got in, Paris explained that she called the police as soon as they left and she called her closest friends and Chilrie's other sisters and told them to come to the beauty studio for a concert.

"This is going to be awesome," Iago shouted.

Give it up for my best friend and her sisters, "The Atkins Sisters."

"I once was as quiet as a forgotten dream

Losing myself like a ghost in my own machine

Then I lit your fire

I become a live wire

Feel the power surging

Your beat's urging

Turn me up... Don't be afraid to play me loud

Turn me up... I like this song so play it out

Now it's history, those forgotten dreams

Feeling the current move, I'm like a new machine

Ooh, you're so exciting

Feels like lightning

No more running

I feel the music coming

Turn me up... Don't be afraid to play me loud

Turn me up... I like this song so crank it out" Meadow sang.

Medianne was impressed by Lucy's kindness and love for her sisters. Then Termi booed at the band. "Termi, I had enough of you bossing other people," Medianne yelled as she ran up to Lucy.

"Lucy has made a new fwiend," Tweety whispered.

Then a lot of the guest gave Paris money for the studio and it was saved.

Note: Turn Me up is a song from Kidd Video.


	8. Just Add Water

The Celestian Alliance were on a party boat called, "Milotic's Heart" dressed in formal attire. The owner of the party boat, "Sully" is having his dancing girls come in 10 minutes.

The lead dancer, "Purity" came up with her skiploom and chinchou. Then a man came up with his bet Mudkip and a bouquet of flowers, revealing to be Purity's boyfriend. Brock got upset and left.

Misty, Ash, Lilo, Stitch, Angel, Stella and her friends found him in a janitor's closet. As the show was over, Betty Ann congratulated on her dancing . "Do you kids want to see my favorite spot on the boat?" Purity asked

"Sure." They all answered as they followed Purity.

Little did they know that Team Rocket was dressed as a couple while Meowth was dressed as a tap dancer, they were impressed by 's Pokemon and thought they would impress him with the Pokemon.

She showed them her favorite spot on Milotic's Heart. The top deck, it was the same spot she met her boyfriend, "Sea". "It was my first day on the job and I was nervous that I might screw up," Purity explained "Then I saw him with his. His smile made me confident and I did a beautiful show. It's been a year since I dated him and that I've got the job."

"That's a really long time," Kristen said.

"And I'm going to give him" Purity continued as she saw that her present is gone, "Where is it?"

"Where's what?" David asked.

"My present." Purity answered, "I'm supposed to give it to him in a few hours and I can't find it."

Meanwhile, Team Rocket were spying on the kids and tried to catch Pikachu, Skiploom, and Chinchou when the security guard caught them. "Hey, I didn't see you come in here!" the guard shouted as he was accompanied by a poliwrath.

He dragged Team Rocket and took them to the prisons where they're accompanied by a beautiful blonde girl who was known as, "Black Tulip". She got arrested for trying to take the costumes for herself. She also found a bubble shaped pin and thought it was lame. Meowth used his sharp cat claws to escape and they sneaked off.

Meanwhile, on the top of the party boat, they interviewed Purity on the present. "Where did you last saw it?" Gary asked.

"Here on the boat." Purity answered, "First I came to the dressing room to check on the costumes when I found some crazy blond chick messing with them, then the bar to get a snack, then, and finally right here to look back the day I met Sea."

"We'll find it," Kiki said with a smile.

Unfortunately, they couldn't find the present. Jessie, James, Black Tulip, and Meowth sneaked up and took Pikachu, Skiploom, and Chinchou. "Team Rocket!" Stitch shouted.

The party-goers were shocked on the kidnapping. Twilight casts a spell on herself, Applejack, and Rarity so they can walk on water, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy flew off with Gary, David, Stella and her friends, and Pinkie Pie wrapped balloons on her and flew off.

They tried to catch up with Team Rocket on a stolen lifeboat, but Arbok did a Poison Sting attack. Suddenly, a Lanturn, A Mantine, and a Qwuilfish came in and attacked them. As they escaped, Skiploom did a Bullet Seed, Chinchou did a Bubble Beam and Pikachu did a Thundershock.

They followed the 3 Pokemon back to the party boat, revealing to be Sea's Pokemon. After they returned to his pokeballs, two showgirls, "Poise" and "Kineti" who were Purity's best friend brought up a small present, which was her present. "Where did you find it?" Purity gleefully asked.

"In the dressing room when we were getting into costume," Kineti answered.

Sea opened his present and it was a bubble pin. He extremely loved it and placed it on his tuxedo. Everyone loved his pin. As they were having a good time, Iago was getting grossed out by the romance, but Tweety thought it was fun. Poppy started to play her drums and the birds and ponies start to dance.

The End.


	9. Love Totodile Style

The Celestian Alliance, Prof. Atkings, and The Atkins Sisters were at Alto Mare Zoo. Prof. Atkins is good friends with the owner of the museum. Misty got out all of her Pokemon for a swim, except Psyduck. Ash did the same thing for his water Pokemon. They were also having lunch at the same time. While the Pokemon were playing Marco Polo, Totodile found a female Azumarill and falls in love with her. Unfortunately, she wasn't interested and left him. Totodile couldn't help it and follows her.

A girl with a Golduck and a Pidgey came in looking for her Azumarrill. Brock instantly fell in love with her, but Misty, Ash, and Lilo dragged Brock away from her. The girl introduced herself as, "Trixie". She explained everything to them. Then Azumarill came in and hugged Trixie. Totodile is still lovestruck.

Later, they arrived at the zoo's circus tent. Trixie explained that her Azumarill has been acting weird since Golduck came. Suddenly, the show has started. Trixie and her Pokemon got on stage and did magic tricks. Suddenly, Azumarill walks away after her act.

Totodile followed Azumarill and did a bubble beam. Ash, Gary, Pikachu, and Twilight told Totodile to stop, but he didn't listen. The audience thought it was al part of the act.

Meanwhile, Team Rocket was in the audience disguised as tourist and are planning to steal Azumarill and Pikachu. They wanted to make money by running a circus. "Drop the net." Jessie said in her walkie talkie. The other person with the walkie talkie was another Team Rocket agent, "Tyson" who was muscular and he dropped the net on Azumarill. Totodile followed it with Pikachu, Stitch, Angel, Iago, and Tweety following him.

The animals found Azumarill by the hot air balloon. Pikachu used a thunderbolt, but Meowth captured the animals and placed them in the hot air balloon. A security guard saw the whole thing and informed the other members of the zoo's security. Suddenly, The Celestian Alliance came in and told him what happened, "I saw those weirdoes take off in their hot air balloon."

"We'll go after it," Lilo shouted.

Frank, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and Betty Ann used their super speed and followed them to the old abandoned magician's supplies factory. They spied on the Pokemon to do tricks, but they refused. They'd event tried forcing it. Frank shouted, "Loyalty!" and made rainbow clouds, blinding them.

Betty Ann and Frank tried to save them, but it went out of control after Betty Ann accidentally wrapped themselves in streamers."Help!" they shouted.

It was loud that the other members of The Celestian Alliance, The Atkins Sisters, and Prof. Atkins heard it. They found the magician supplies factory. Applejack did her kicking to get them in. As they looked around, Meadow found some costumes and magicians and decided to change their clothes.

As Jessie, James, Meowth, and Tyson were celebrating their charade. Then The Celestian Alliance came in and did some hanky tricks. Chilrie, Sye, Clair, Meadow and Lucy told their Pokemon to attack. Lilo then quickly untied Rainbow Dash, Pinkie, Frank and Betty Ann. Stitch and Angel did a head bunk and they were free. Pikachu did a Thunderbolt with a fusion of Espeon and Umbreon's confusion and blasted them off again.

Azumarill thought it was brave of them. Then she saw Totodile on the ground and helped him up. Then she saw Goldduck and hugged him, Trixie now knows that Azumarill is in love with him. Totodile got heartbroken. As he was fainting, Frank and David captured him so he wouldn't hit the ground again.

Kristen then changed Betty Ann and Frank's outfits into magician outfits. Betty Ann loved hers. "Well, the magic show comes on in another hour." Trixie explained, "Can you guys help me with my acts?"

"Okay!" Everyone shouted.

Later at the circus, The Celestian Alliance, Ash, Misty, and Brock helped Trixie with her magic acts, The Atkins Sisters played the music while Stella and her friends played mini instruments, and Prof. Atkins took pictures of their acts. Tweety and Iago were watching it backstage. Suddenly, Iago saw some female torchics, but they pecks at Iago and he flew off.

The end.


	10. The Pokemon Water War

After a long day at the local aquarium, they're eager to eat at a local fast food place. Suddenly, they heard a firetruck, meaning that a building is on fire. They followed it to the bank. Ash sent out his Squirtle, Misty got out her water Pokemon and Chilrie told her Glaceon to use Ice beam. There was still more fire. Out of nowhere a group of Wartortles, Prinplups, and Feraligatrs came in and puts out the fire.

Then the fire chief, Capt. Landon Cherry came in. He thanked Ash, Misty, and Chilrie for trying to help. The kids wondered what caused the fire. "It was Arson." Capt. Cherry explained. "That's the crime Where people start fires on purpose. I've seen arson before when I was a kid."

"All the money in the bank is gone." said on of the firemen as he got out.

He explained that one of the firemen will talk to the police about it. He offered them fire-safety lessons and they accepted it.

"This is a smoke detector," "They help detect smoke in places and they make this beeping noise so when the fire dept. detects danger. Once in a while, you must change batteries in it."

"This is informative" Chilrie comments, "It might good for Lucy as well."

"Really," Lucy asked.

"Remember last month when Daddy forgot to turn the stove off again?" Chilrie asked.

"Yeah, he was trying to cook some spaghetti and meatballs, but he had to feed the animals in the sanctuary," Sye said.

"That's like bogus man." Meadow whispered.

Two fake firemen recruits sneaked in and tried to take Stitch and Angel. They were, "Attila" and "Hun". They tricked the squirtles into going into the truck and they took off. Pikachu saw the whole thing and warned The Celestian Alliance. They needed to save them.

As they were on their way to save the squirtles. They saw Medianne and Tediursa playing on the street. "She shouldn't play there!" Twilight shouted, "She would get hurt."

Captain. Cherry came up and was horrified. A car was then passing by. Inside the car was a couple making out. It was about to hurt them. Then Twilight used her magic to lift them up and onto the fire truck. "Lucy," Medianne shouted.

"Hi, Medianne." Lucy greeted.

The fire truck stopped. Capt. Cherry got off and hugged Medianne. "Are you okay sweetheart?" Capt. Cherry asked.

"I'm fine Daddy," Medianne answered.

"Daddy?" Everyone else asked.

"Yeah, he is always making sure that I don't get hurt." Medianne explained, "I was trying to be a true Fire Dept. girl."

"I know Medianne, but you have to be more careful." Capt. Cherry.

"Is there a mother?" Betty Ann asked.

"The Mrs. is on a business trip for a week at Saffron City. She'll be home in a few days." Capt. Cherry explained.

One of the Officer Jenny's was chasing the teenage couple and arrested them for reckless driving. "That will teach them," Kiki shouted.

"We have to find those fake fireman recruits before it's too late," Kristen shouted.

The team was still being on the lookout for Atilla and Hun when they saw a lot of skittys stuck in a tree and an old lady begging for her cats to come down.

"Oh my, They're cute." Fluttershy comments.

"We not only stop fires, we help cat Pokemon who were up in trees and anyone in an unsafe high area." Capt. Cherry answered.

Stitch quickly got up to the tree and got all the skitty down. The old lady thanked them for saving her pets. As she left, they saw one of the squirtles. Pikachu talk to it and it explained that the squirtle escaped just as soon as Atilla and Hun were putting them in their cages.

They found a window and they snook in. They found the other squirtles, Stitch, and Angel locked up in a cage. Professor Atkins, his daughters Chief Cherry and Medianne were on the lookout while Gary and Lilo used The Element of Magic to free them. Atilla and Hun spotted them. Before they can attack, a Blastoise did a Surf and sent them away.

Afterward, they got all the Pokemon to safety and Chief Cherry was proud of them for making them escape. Medianne hugged the squirtle that helped them and made them practice their fire safety. All they did was stop drop and roll. Everyone giggled with Medianne and her Tediursa.

The End.


	11. Hi Ho Silver Away

As they were packing up they saw a man who looked like Tommy but with both ears pierced visiting the sanctuary. He was accompanied with a Purrloin with a trench coat. The man left as the kids came down.

"I admit, though," Prof. Atkins admitted, "He does look like Tommy Oliver."

Later they were at the flea market when they ran into Tommy Oliver. They knew it was him when they saw that he had his left ear pierced. "We saw a guy who looked a lot like you only with both ears pierced," Gary explained.

"I don't know who he is either," Tommy replied.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I'm studying paleontology at Alto Mare University," Tommy explained.

Suddenly, they saw some customers complaining about the pins they bought being fake.

The thieves made off with the money and the citizens decided to alert the police.

Suddenly, Pleakley came back with a wing with a white and blue feather. Tommy recognized it as a Lugia feather. He explained that during the 19th century of Alto Mare, a storm caught a ship and destroyed it. Then the storm stopped, the sailor crew saw Lugia and a silver wing floated down to the crew. Ever since the Silver Wing would make a perfect gift.

Later in the sub. Atilla, Hun, Cassidy, Butch, Max and his friends, Jessie, James, Meowth, Sabrina, Koga, Janine, and Lt. Surge were gathering around counting the money they got from the citizens of Alto Mare. Their planning to take the money and build a poaching device.

Back in the markets, The Celestian Alliance were interviewing the scammed customers about what happened. Afterward, they thought they would find out where the con artist ran off to. Kiki, Frank, Applejack, and Rainbow Dash looked around and they saw the man from the sanctuary saying that he saw the con artists run to the harbors.

Then he left with his purloin. Purlloin saw some Lanturn by the harbor and the man decided to take photos of them.

Meanwhile, Team Rocket was watching him, thinking he was Tommy Oliver. He got out a net and captures. Once they got him inside, they found out the truth, "You're not Tommy Oliver!" "You have both of your ears pierced."

"My name is, "David Trueheart!" Explained the man.

"Send this imposter to the prisons!" Giovanni growled.

Atilla and Hun carried David to a prison where he encounters Latias. She explained she was patrolling the seas of Alto Mare when she got captured by Team Rocket, their planning to use her to spread litter. David knew that she'll be okay.

Back at Team Rocket's lab, Jessie and James look around a bit in their new uniforms. They find their way to where Dr. Namba is seeing that Butch and Cassidy are giving their report. Dr. Namba wants something so Cassidy orders Jessie and James (disguised) to go get it. Jessie starts to go into a tantrum but James politely goes out with her. Jessie is dying to get even with them.

Meanwhile, on the harbors, everyone was looking around for the con men when Lugia and Ho-Oh came in informing them that Latias has been kidnapped and they can't risk losing another child.

Gary, Twilight, Frank, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Kiki, Tommy Oliver, Lilo, Stitch Stella and her friends, Angel, and Misty decided to go find Latias and the con men while everyone else warns Prof. Atkins.

To be continued.


	12. Hi Ho Silver Away part 2

Gary's team was on a motor boat to look for the con artist when they saw a mechanical Gyarados. They found an opening where Sabrina, Lt. Surge and Koga were dumping oil into the ocean. They snuck in and they didn't get caught.

As they were going around they found the prisons with numerous Pokemon captured. Then they saw David Trueheart and Latias in a cage. Tommy saw that David has a half version of his arrowhead necklace and David is revealed to be his twin brother.

"You know how babies don't remember much?" David asked.

"Yeah," Tommy said.

"Well," David explained "Mom created it so if we ever forgotten anything, you'll have them to remember."

"Your parents knew it would be too dangerous if they let you 2 get into the wrong hands of Nasira." Latias explained "So they separated you in the human world. They sent David to an Indian reservation in Stone Canyon and Tommy Oliver to Los Angeles."

"Who are our parents anyway?" Tommy asked

"The Princess of the forests and her husband." Latias explained.

"Pocahontas and John Rolfe?" Twilight shouted.

"How do you know this?" Dahlia asked.

"I was there during Tommy's birth," Latias explained.

"Team Rocket!" Stitch shouted.

They turned around and saw Giovanni and his Persian. There the grunts grabbed them and placed them in a cell. He decided to keep them as their prisoners.

Meanwhile at the sanctuary, Prof. Atkins was getting reports on TV about the pollution and he had to stop them. So he decided to get the police. The other half of The Celestian Alliance saw Max and his gang kidnapping some animals and placing them in cages.

David shouted, "Kindness" and freed the animals.

Betty Ann shouted, "Laughter" and wrapped Max and his gang in present wrapping.

Prof. and Mrs. Atkins were mad because they were stealing Pokemon from their sanctuary and as punishment, they decided to let them clean the animals while their daughters and the other half of their friends go find Team Rocket, just as long as they don't get seriously hurt.

Meanwhile in the Gyarados sub, the Pokemon were still worried. "I can't believe I was born a twin." Tommy said.

"Us neither," Frank said.

"Guys, we need to get out of here." Gary said.

Then all the animals got liberated and freed. It was Jessie, James and Meowth. "What made you change your mind guys?" Kiki asked

"We wanted to live a normal middle-class life." Jessie said.

"Plus I think David's Purrloin is cute," Meowth said with a giggle.

Purrloin started to fall in love with Meowth. There they made their escape. James explained that Giovanni helped his crew escape from jail and is planning to pollute the environment to get Pokemon for himself.

As they got to the control room, they took down the grunts and the ponies sent Giovani to a cage. Stella and her friends pecked on him to teach him not to pollute the environment and then he gave him a girly makeover. David and Tommy quickly sent the sub to the harbors where the police, the rest of The Celestian Alliance, The Atkins Sisters, and the mayor was waiting. They came out with the bad guys and Mayor Boulderton arrested Team Rocket for poaching.

Later on the ship, the kids were looking at the skies when they got an email from Tommy and David that they're going to share a room at Alto Mare University and Meowth is going to stay with them so he can be with Purrloin. Kristen and Rarity thought they make a great couple. "Tommy's brother has the same name as me." David said.

"Sometimes I call him Dave," Gary whispered to Twilight.

Pleakley came in with some school stuff because the kids need some back to school supplies. Everyone loved them.

The End.


End file.
